Triple Trouble
by Starlight9910
Summary: After learning that the keeper of Jolly Roger Bay, Unagi, is dead, What will Alyson Hedgehog, Aaron Hedgehog, Hero Fox, and KK Bee do? M for a reason. Hope it's as epic as you dream!


Note: The characters LOOK like Amy, Tails, Sonic and Charmy. However, their names are different. Alyson, Hero, Aaron and KK look like the characters mentioned respectively.

Description: Alyson, Hero, KK, and Aaron go on a trip to Jolly Roger Bay, but when they find that the mysterious unagi eel is dead, and then they have the whole world to themselves. What will they do?

Here goes! This is MY first story, so if you flame, I won't like it….please! BE NICE!

Okay:

"Are you sure!" Alyson worriedly asked. She had heard the legend of the Jolly Roger, and it's guardian of its treasures. But being the best friend of Hero and the gang…everything was always crazy. Now they were in the world of the Jolly Roger Bay. The eel, Unagi, was said to haunt the place, both alive and dead. Hero took her hand. "Don't worry, sweet thing. It'll be okay." Remembering another story (Alyson's Hero) by Superstar101rose, Alyson had given Hero her everything, and her trust was included. Anyway, so as Alyson looked over the edge of the platform, only to see the ship afloat, but no eel. "Where is he?" asked Aaron. Alyson gasped with joy. There, she saw a HUGE motionless blob. It was the eel, eyes closed, and its striped skin black. The sign of death…

Everyone cheered! OMG! "The eel is dead!" KK chanted, and Aaron did a little dance. Alyson held Hero and kissed him deeply. Hero's body was slowly failing to resist Alyson, and quickly rubbed his hand across her chest. Alyson quietly moaned. He was so good at pleasing her. Even if it was just for a moment. KK then interrupted them with the question, "Now what?" everyone looked at everyone. No one had an idea.

Then, Hero's mind went crazy.

"We could…." Then the guys got in a huddle….Alyson looked in surprise, and watched them chat.

Hero smiled evilly. "We're going to…bang her…bad…"

KK caught on. "Ah! A nice little gangbang. I like the idea…."

Aaron then got it. "Ooh! Fun!"

Hero turned to Alyson…he whispered to her… "Girly…prepare for some hardcore stamina training." Alyson giggled softly. "Oh? And if I…" she giggled louder. "Refuse?" Hero gave a toothy grin. "Well, we'll just give you the power…." Alyson smiled. "About time someone actually respected my true Drama Dimension power." Hero smiled. "First, how about a warm up?" Alyson nodded happily.

Okay, so here we go!

Hero started kissing Alyson while ruffling her purple quills. Her pink head was covered in hair. Hero slowly reached under her pink sports bra and massaged her pink breasts, smiling as Alyson gasped. "Talk about a warm up." She whispered. Hero removed her shirt quickly, and removed his red glasses. He took off her bra with her approval and fiercely licked her breasts. "Hero…" Alyson moaned. KK and Aaron were liking this, but they were gazing at the outline of Alyson's lower region that revealed a LOT. Hero continued this treatment if you will, and Alyson moaned LOUDER. The area echoed…loudly….This made things way more interesting. Alyson then felt her jeans being pulled down. She looked at Hero who smiled, and rubbed her lower region. This was her most sensitive spot. Alyson looked at Hero lovingly, and blushed as she caught him stroking his appendage. The 9 inch body part that gave her all of the pleasure in the world! "Hero…please continue…" Alyson begged. Hero laughed. "When you beg, baby, it's one of the two things that make it worth it. That and I just love you for everything!"

"Oh Hero!" Alyson couldn't stand Hero just rubbing her, and yanked her underwear (That had "Drama Gal." on it.) off and said, "Let me do something!" Hero laid down, and she started giving him a blowjob. Alyson alternated paces as she swirled her pink tongue around his cock…it grew harder and harder, and some pre – cum came out of his dick. "So sweet…Just right…"

"But not all." Hero added. He tossed her so that her pussy would be in his face. He deeply probed each part with his tongue, and Alyson screamed like crazy! "HERO!" she cried, her flower pulsing with each probe. Each cared for touch just made Alyson cum on Hero's face on the spot. Hero came at the exact same time, and her face was covered in his seed. KK shouted. "What about us?" Hero smiled. "Well, you're warmed up, girly. What now?" Alyson evilly smirked. "Well, how about you ALL please me…my way. We'll go slow…at first….KK was staring at her breasts, Aaron her pussy, and Hero…her whole fucking body! It was so…sexy…the hourglass shape was never better… Alyson then clapped her hands. "Hero, you can please me in my special place…Aaron you get my chest…KK…I'll give you the blowjob." Everyone quickly got to their place. Hero was quick to start, easily causing her to feel hot, and ready to "go go go!" Aaron was a close second, grabbing her breasts, and licking her nipples, suckling hard, causing her to moan loud. Meanwhile, KK was enjoying it too, as his 9 inch manhood was being blown in and out of his best friend (2nd/3rd)'s mouth. "Ooh, Alyson, you can be such a little slut." Alyson giggled as she was being teased, and teasing. "Well, I like it." And she sucked him harder, and he came… "OH! Alyson! It's too good!" Alyson felt his warm cum slither down her throat. Not one drop missed. "Mm. Report: 9/10! Just the amount. Almost like Hero's actually!" Alyson reported. Hero dug in deeper, and then she screamed. "RIGHT THERE! PLEASE! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Aaron was keeping up, and then stood up to get a blowjob. His length was actually only 7 inches, but enough for Alyson to enjoy.

"Okay…guys…I have SPECIAL orders…." Alyson calmly whispered. Then her "Drama/Diva" voice came on. "OKAY! NOW WE'VE GOT WORK FOR ALL OF YOU! Hero, you fuck my pussy! KK, you fuck my ass! Aaron, you get to…bang my mouth! HURRY! TIME'S A FREAKING WASTIN!" Hero was first. He slid his 9 inch member into her pussy. It was nice and wet… "Ooh, baby. You're so wet and tight…" Alyson smiled happily. "Of course! It's just for you. Now like I said the first time: Screw the fucking teasing and fuck my pussy like the bitch I am!" Alyson teased. Hero loved when she felt the need to feel a tad dirty…it made him hard…very…That being said, Hero slowly entered Alyson's core. Alyson gave him the okay, and he started going in and out, alternating paces. Alyson was moving in time with him, and the two formed super quickly the cowgirl position. Alyson placed her hands on Hero's chest, feeling his fur. He was so comfy. Hero's member entered and exited her, and Alyson felt like everything…all of her fears, all of her pain, had finally been erased, completely. COMPLETELY! Alyson's breasts bounced all over the place. She was so excited, her juices were flowing out of her pussy like crazy. Hero's cock was covered in her juices. Alyson then snatched a pill out of her bag. It was a pregnancy pill. As much as she loved Hero, she just couldn't get pregnant. Hell, she was only 22! It was better when she was 31. That's when they agreed. She gulped in down thanks to the leftover cum from KK. Hero grunted as he thrust into her, and he felt it coming…He groaned and his lust filled voice filled Alyson's ears. "Alyson! Oh Alyson! I'm going to cum!" Alyson moaned. "ME TOO!" and the two simultaneously came on each other, Alyson now getting off of Hero, and KK licked up their mixed juices. "My turn." Alyson's ass was completely in his face, and he licked it a bit. Then, since he was her first anal penetration, he slowed down. It still felt good. Then he thrust quickly. Alyson moved in perfect harmony with him. If anything was better, it was Hero, but…that didn't count. KK and Alyson assumed the doggy style position to make things easier. KK was letting his emotion control him. He was banging Alyson, and loved it. Alyson felt like a slut, but it was too good to care. Soon, due to very low stamina, KK released his seed into her ass, and he collapsed. Sitting duck, I suppose. Aaron was next. However, this time, Aaron got to go into her ass, and Hero her pussy again. That was his, that's for sure. After giving them all blowjobs, Hero was given one last round: A blowjob, 69, anal, the finally a bang in her pussy.

1. The blowjob: Alyson enveloped Hero's dick in her mouth, rubbing and suckling over and over again. Hero moaned and Alyson massaged his testicles. They tickled Hero, but moaning overcame him. The young fox was sweating like crazy. Then, after so much sucking, he came all over her face, her licking it ALL!

2. 69: Alyson turned around to face Hero's lower area. He continued to suck, and Hero was teasing and licking and probing and everything to her pussy, and getting a bit of her ass. They came on each other, getting kind of tired.

3. Anal: Hero fucked her like crazy and she screamed many things. Hero loved her shouts, begs, and everything in between. He came in her ass and it leaked out completely. All flowing like a waterfall.

4. Final ending: Hero and Alyson got in the cowgirl position, and Alyson rode him in a fast pace. "HERO! Oh Hero! I love you!"

"I love you too, Aly!" They were so entertained with their lover, they didn't notice the unagi eel's ghost thanking them for their stay in his home. He growled, and swam off into the sky. Then Hero and Alyson came together, Alyson's pussy as far down as possible, and a complete pool of cum lay on the platform. Hero came in her flower, and she felt him…so hot…so strong. Before the lovers falling asleep, Hero whispered, "Alyson Hedgehog, you are the best gal in the whole freaking world." And Alyson said, "Hero Fox, if I could do anything, it would be to make love with you Forever…"

HOPE YOU LOVED IT! COMMENT! READ AND REVIEW! WANT MORE? TELL ME!


End file.
